


Love Letters

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before, Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: "You see, these letters aren’t just any letters. These are letters to every single boy that I’ve ever had a crush on and not just any little crush, no, a crush so incredibly major that I had no idea how else to get it out of my head. A crush so big that you might even be able to call it love. There are four in total. Moody Spurgeon, from 1st grade, Cole Mackenzie, 3rd grade, Gilbert Blythe, 7th grade, and Jerry Baynard."Anne had always been so careful with her letters. But what happens when they accidentally get sent out? (Based on To All The Boys I've Loved Before)





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> In case there's any confusion, this is set in modern times! I tried to stick to the characters as much as I could though!! :)

A lot of people seem to think that writing letters in this day and age is practically pointless. I mean, I guess they’re right in a way. Why write letters when we have text messages and email accounts now? Why write letters when we can write down our thoughts and feelings in a matter of seconds and get a reply back in no time at all? True, I agree with all of those statements, I made them of course, but even though I’m trying to back up why you shouldn’t handwrite letters, I still prefer writing them over electronic documents. 

There’s just something about pouring your heart and soul onto actual pieces of paper in cursive letters as opposed to merely typing it out on a cold, hard, surface. I’ve been writing letters for as long as I can remember. I’ve never actually sent any of them, though. Well then what do you kill a bunch of trees for, You ask? Well, I certainly feel guilty for doing so, but if I sent these letters, these letters that hold my deepest and darkest feelings, then you might as well just bury my grave and call me dead because I’d be absolutely mortified.

You see, these letters aren’t just any letters. These are letters to every single boy that I’ve ever had a crush on and not just any little crush, no, a crush so incredibly major that I had no idea how else to get it out of my head. A crush so big that you might even be able to call it love. There are four in total. Moody Spurgeon, from 1st grade, Cole Mackenzie, 3rd grade, Gilbert Blythe, 7th grade, and Jerry Baynard.

I couldn’t tell you when I exactly started to like Jerry in that way, but there’s one thing I can tell you. This crush? Never going away no matter how hard I try, and trust me I’ve tried so incredibly hard to make it disappear. But, much to my dismay, it seems that this one isn’t like the others. The other boys weren’t my friends. Jerry Baynard is. One of my very good friends actually. And my best friend’s boyfriend. I know, I know, I’m a horrible person for liking him, but here’s the thing, Cole was my friend before he was Diana’s more-than-friend. 

It’s true. He moved into the house next door about five years ago. I was eleven and he was twelve and we just got along so well. We rode our bikes around the neighborhood, telling each other our secrets and asking bizarre questions that only he seemed to get. And then he met Diana and everything changed. I still saw him. Jerry. But things were….different. That’s why I wrote his letter, you see, because Diana is my best friend and I can’t have a crush on my best friend’s boyfriend. It’s completely cliché, I know, but Diana is so happy with Jerry, and I don’t want to be the one who ruins that. 

So, you see, that’s why I don’t send the letters. If I told these boys how I felt about them well let’s just say that it’d be an absolute mess to clean up. And who needs that? Especially during my junior year. I’ve already got enough on my plate. No. They’ll stay hidden in my shoebox deep in my closet where no one will ever find them. 

“Anne! Diana and Jerry are here!” I hear Marilla’s voice call from downstairs. I look to the clock; already knowing what time it is. 5:30. I can’t help, but smile. Right on time. Diana has been coming over to our family dinners every Thursday night since we were eight. On Tuesdays, I go to her house. It’s just a thing we have. And now that she’s dating Jerry, it’s become his thing too, Which doesn’t really bother me and it certainly doesn’t bother Marilla. Marilla loves Jerry. She claims that he’s the most gentleman-esque man out there. I wouldn’t exactly go that far, but Jerry’s pretty alright if I do say so myself. Okay, okay, more than pretty alright. I mean, just looking at the way he looks at Diana as if she were lighting up this room, tells me what kind of person he is. 

“Hi, Ms. Cuthbert. Thank you for having me over,” he states as he goes over to shake her hand. Marilla smiles brighter than I’ve seen in awhile, and I can’t help, but smile too as I make my way down the stairs. 

“Oh, please, call me Marilla!” she responds. Suddenly, he makes his way towards where I am at the staircase, and just for a minute, no, not a minute, a minute is too long when it’s your best friend’s boyfriend, a second, that’s better, I forget how to breathe as he looks at me with his ever-so brilliant eyes. 

“Anne,” He says my name like it’s something sacred and raises his hand for a high-five which makes me snap out of my dreamy trance and realize that he’s dating Diana. I feel a pout form on my lips as Jerry walks away, but it disappears when Diana appears in my presence. 

“oh, Anne! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages!” She exclaims, her smile as contagious and radiant as ever, before she brings me into a hug. I can’t help, but stifle a laugh behind my smile. I saw Diana at lunch today, but of course she is extremely dramatic. Oh! Don’t be mistaken! I love her drama! Hearing her stories is what makes high school thrilling. 

“I saw you this morning!” I respond. She releases the hug and places an arm around my shoulder. 

“Well, that’s far too long. I have so much to tell you,” She smiles. I shake my head before we make our way to the dinner table where Marilla is placing her famous homemade chicken and dumplings. Marilla’s cooking is absolutely magnificent. I’ll never understand how she can be a single-adoptive parent and still find time to cook, but I’m grateful for it. Especially for tonight’s dinner because her chicken and dumplings are my favorite and she only makes it once it turns crisp outside. It’s a shame really. They’re to die for.

“Marilla, everything looks so good!” Diana announces as we sit down at our usual spots at the table- Marilla and I on one side, Diana and Jerry on the other. It used to be Diana and I that sat together when this whole thing started. But then came Jerry. And then Diana changed her spot from next to me to next to Jerry. It makes sense. For Diana to sit next to her boyfriend and all. But it takes me everything not to roll my eyes at it still. I look over at Marilla on my left, a sheepish smile on her face from Diana’s compliment. 

“Oh, stop,” she says. I move to grab a dumpling from the table, a smile on my face from Marilla’s happiness, as casual conversation about our days start to arise. It’s then that I realize that If I could somehow freeze time, I’d choose this moment to live out the rest of my days. But, as all moments do, it ends when we finish dessert, which was my infamous chocolate chip cookies, and Diana breaks the silence that had engulfed the room.

“So, Anne. Remember when I said I had a lot to tell you?” She questions slowly. I purse my lips, my eyes glancing off to the side. This doesn’t sound like the start of a conversation I want to be a part of. Unless, it’s about drama from Josie Pye, who has some kind of gossip revolved around her pretty much every day, which I don’t think it is, then I don’t want to hear it. Regardless, Diana is my best friend, so I ignore the terrible feeling at the bottom of my stomach and nod my head slightly. 

“Yeah, what’s this about?” I inquire. Diana looks down at her lap and then off to the side at Jerry and I can tell, that Jerry is just as anxious as I am. Whatever it is she has to tell me, it must be pretty big if Jerry doesn’t even know. 

“Well I-I’m….moving…..” She mumbles. I’m sorry. Did my ears just malfunction or something because I swear I heard my best friend on the entire face of the planet say that she’s moving, which absolutely cannot be true. No. Nope. Not happening. I’m dreaming. That’s what this is. I’m dreaming! That’s why everything seemed too good to be true! If I just pinch myself, I’ll wake up. 

“Anne, for heaven sakes, what are you doing to yourself?” I hear Marilla’s voice call from next to me. I continue to pinch myself, not caring how I look to those who don’t understand that It’s actually the end of the world, and close my eyes. 

“I’m trying to wake myself up because this is all a dream! I’m going to open my eyes and I’ll be lying in my bed and none of you will be here!” I cry. I pinch myself in the arm one last time and force myself to open my eyes. Well. If I were trying to make everyone look at me with bizarre faces, then I was successful, but that is not what I was trying to do, so I wasn’t successful, and this isn’t a dream, it’s reality. Suddenly, Diana’s words begin to sink in and I realize what she actually had said. 

“You’re moving?!” I shout as I stand up from my chair. Diana frowns and nods her head. 

“To Connecticut,” she says sheepishly. Suddenly, I begin to feel a little woozy and fall back down in to my chair. Connecticut? I’ve never even heard Connecticut be brought up in a single conversation in my entire life and my best friend is moving there? What even is there in Connecticut? 

“This isn’t happening…” I whisper to myself. I notice then out of the corner of my eyes, that Jerry is just as incoherent and detached as I am. Wow. Diana really didn’t tell him. 

“When?” Jerry manages to question her. Diana purses her lips and I can already tell that it’s not going to be a good answer. 

“Next week.” Jerry immediately stands up and I feel like I’m about to faint again. 

“Next week! And you’re just telling us now?” He complains. Diana looks down at the ground. Without her telling me, I can already see that she’d rather be anywhere else, but here. I understand why Jerry is asking what he did. I mean it was kind of sudden the way Diana brought this on us. But, If I were Diana, I probably would’ve waited too. It’s a hard thing to say. To people you love and care about. And it takes a lot of thought. I’m glad she waited this long. Because then, these past few weeks wouldn’t have felt normal. It would’ve felt like we were running out of time. And who likes to feel that way?

“Jerry, please…” She whispers. It’s then that I realize that as much as I hate to leave Diana in a situation like this, she and Jerry need to talk this out without an audience and luckily, Marilla seems to have read my mind. 

“Anne, dear, why don’t you come help me clean up in the kitchen?” She inquires, grabbing her empty plate from in front of her. I get up from my chair without hesitation and begin to follow her into the kitchen when Diana interrupts me. 

“Actually, we were just about to leave. My parents are expecting me home soon. Thank you for having us, Marilla. It was as lovely as ever,” She comments as she too gets up from her chair. Jerry soon follows her, looking as confused as a duckling who’s lost its family. I feel my own lips frown. 

“Not a problem, dear. It’s always nice to have company,” Marilla smiles as she goes in to give Diana a tight squeeze. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Anne,” Diana says with a nod when she’s released from Marilla’s arms. I give her a smile and return the nod and with that, Diana opens the front door with Jerry behind her. He gives me one last look before following Diana and I get this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach that makes me think for a second that maybe, just maybe, this is the last time I’ll ever see Diana and Jerry in the same room together. The twelve year old me would’ve wanted nothing more, but the me now? The me now just wants to lock myself in my room and forget about what heartbreak looks like.


End file.
